


Kiss in the Rain

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Characters, based on Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with his thick scarf and his shoulders hunched, he could still feel the cold rain coming down his neck. He made a mental note to ask Mycroft why the hell smoking in doors was prohibited. Or ask his supervisor why the yard didn’t have one of those smoker stalls outside, which would shield the tobacco craving, raspy coughing, sociable people against the elements whenever they went out for their nicotine break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr.

Even with his thick scarf and his shoulders hunched, he could still feel the cold rain coming down his neck. He made a mental note to ask Mycroft why the hell smoking in doors was prohibited. Or ask his supervisor why the yard didn’t have one of those smoker stalls outside, which would shield the tobacco craving, raspy coughing, sociable people against the elements whenever they went out for their nicotine break.

He took another drag from his cigarette, hoping to finish it quickly so he could go back inside. Why the hell had he picked up smoking again? He missed those warm and dry coffee breaks. But having a nicotine craving often meant sacrificing all means of comfort to get what your brain was asking for.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over him, and the rain stopped. At least, it seemed to have stopped just right above him. Instead, long streaks of water fell down from the cover above him, and when Greg looked up and saw the black canvas of an umbrella hovering over him, he smiled.

'You should quit smoking, Gregory,' Mycroft spoke in his usual condescending voice as Greg turned to look at his husband. The taller man nursed a cigarette to his own lips, holding it between his long, elegant fingers.

'Or carry an umbrella,' the man continued after he had taken a drag. 'Either way, you shouldn't stand in the rain like that.'

'Or maybe you should just see me every coffee break?' Greg remonstrated with a smile.

'I can't possibly leave every few hours to s—

But Greg cut him off by leaning forwards to kiss him, ignoring their tobacco breaths.

'That's not going to make me change my mind,' Mycroft said when Greg pulled back, making him chuckle fondly at his husband.

”T was a nice try,’ Greg said as he shrugged his shoulders.

'Valid, but pointless,' Mycroft agreed as he took another drag of his cigarette.


End file.
